Que seja para sempre
by Chrno Christopher
Summary: Seu coração já havia lhe dito que era irrecorrível, inapelável era algo inevitável....[NaruxHina]


**Que seja para sempre**

Era inicio de primavera, konoha estava em paz agora que suas ameaças eminentes estavam fora do caminho, a vida se tornou mais tranqüila. Um jovem de cabelos loiros e faiscantes olhos azuis passeava pelas ruas, em busca de alguma coisa para entreter seu dia monótono, não havia muitas pessoas pelas ruas, quer dizer, nenhuma pessoa conhecida, até que ele avista uma garota sentada em um banco e fitando algum ponto vazio, era bonita, cabelos negros um pouco abaixo dos ombros, encantadores olhos perolados e um rosto um tanto angelical que por um instante facínou o rapaz.

–Ohayo Hinata. – Ela o observa se assusta a principio retoma a postura sorri um pouco sem jeito e da um breve aceno com a mão, enquanto o observa passar por ela, suspira abaixa um pouco a cabeça e fecha os olhos.

Naruto passa, olha por um instante o céu, olha para trás e vê a menina fitando o chão um tanto desatenta e decidido de que não havia nada de mais interessante para ser feito, vai sentar-se com ela.

A garota de olhos perolados sente algo parar em sua frente, levanta a cabeça lentamente e se depara com um belo jovem com um sorriso marcante na face, como ela previa corou e por isso se puniu mentalmente, havia prometido a sí mesma que não iria mais agir dessa maneira tão infantil, mas ele esta tão perto e com um sorriso tão belo, se defendia de suas propias acusações.

–E ai Hinata, posso me sentar aqui com você?

–C..claro – Ela sorri, enquanto sua mente continua a repreendendo pela sua atitude infantil.

Ele senta um pouco afastado, para o alivio dela, já que se ele ficasse perto de mais a deixaria muito nervosa, ele se acomoda apóia os cotovelos no banco, respira fundo e olha para o céu, enquanto a garota ao seu lado sustenta as mãos sobre as pernas olhando um pouco receosa um ponto desconhecido a sua frente, ela tinha um sorriso estranho nos lábios, o que intrigou o rapaz.

–Então Hinata, como vai você, faz tempo que não nos falamos.

–Eu vou bem, po..pois é faz tempo que nós não nos falamos...e você, como vai indo? – Ela fala olhando suas mãos de maneira que parecia ligeiramente inquieta.

–Hum, sei la, eu tô feliz que tudo esteja em paz, mas é um pouco chato ficar em férias, não agüento ficar parado, hehe – Ele sorri coça a cabeça.

Ela se limita a sorrir mas deixa escapar "você nunca muda"

Ele a olha, em parte deslumbrado com o sorriso da jovem que se tornava mais belo ainda por ser iluminado por um feixe de sol, parte sem entender o que ela quis dizer com aquilo – Eu nunca mudo?

Deixei escapar, pensa ela, mas tenta disfarçar – Ahn?

–Você disse que eu nunca mudo, por que? – Fala ele de forma descontraída com uma curiosidade sutil.

–É q..que desde a academia você é assim, empolgado – Ela sorri de forma doce para ele, e se põe a jogar com os seus dedos, por culpa do nervosismo.

–Haha, é mesmo né, eu ainda sou uma criança...

–E...e – Ela fica vermelha – eu gosto de você assim – Diz desviando o seu olhar para algo interessante na direção oposta a ele.

O comentário da garota o surpreende, ele sempre acreditou que não agradava ninguém com aquele seu jeito – Você continua estranha – Diz ele com um sorriso brincalhão na face enquanto passa sua mão por trás da cabeça.

Ela cora de novo, por que é que ele tinha que ser assim, tão... tão... tão especial, por que ele tinha esse estranho poder? De comandar o coração dela, por vezes fazendo-o parar de tanto nervosismo ou então disparar de tanta emoção, o que ela sentia por ele era algo impossível de ser combatido, era impossível negar que o amava quando olhava os seus olhos, os quais ela conhecia perfeitamente. Quando aquela admiração se transformou em amor de verdade? Quando deixou de ser um sentimento infantil? Talvez quando pela primeira vez ele reconheceu ela no torneio chunnin, talvez quando ele disse que ela era estranha, mas que mesmo assim gostava dela, ou talvez, na primeira vez que viu seus olhos, seu jeito, sua força de vontade, ou quando ela sentiu seu coração apertar quando o viu todo enfaixado depois de desesperadamente tentar trazer seu companheiro de volta, mas quando começou já não importava, amar ele não era mais uma opção, seu coração já havia lhe dito que era irrecorrível, inapelável era algo inevitável.

Hinata procura em seus bolsos por algo, até que encontra um caixinha negra, ela a observa, a quanto tempo já havia comprado aquilo? Se ele estava fazendo 16, ela já tinha aquela caixa a 4 anos, e nunca havia tido coragem de entregar, talvez por que nunca tinha ido a nenhuma comemoração de aniversário do garoto, mas hoje, dia 10 de outubro, ela iria entregar,ela olha, fecha os olhos se concentra, olha para o lado e vê ele olhando estranho para aquela caixa com um tom de duvida, não com aquela duvida "será que é para mim" mas realmente sem entender o por que de ela fitar aquela caixa com tanta atenção, ele vê que ela o fita, mas continua com um olhar de desentendimento.

–Feliz aniversário Naruto-kun – Ela estende para ele aquela caixa, Naruto a olha por um tempo e pega a caixa.

Ele solta um sorriso bobo, realmente não sabe o que dizer, aquele era na verdade o primeiro presente de aniversário que ganhava, para falar a verdade era o primeiro feliz aniversário que recebia, claro, ele nunca teve uma família, então não se acostumou a celebrar esta data, já que ninguém fazia uma festa por ele, e também não poderia culpar aos seus amigos, sempre esteve tão acostumado a não ter aquilo, que nunca se dera ao trabalho de lhes informar quando era o seu aniversário – Obrigado Hinata – Diz ele um pouco sem graça, e ela sorriu, ele ficava tão diferente assim, era agradável ver que não era só ela que ficava sem graça, isso lhe deu coragem para falar mais facilmente.

–Mas você nem viu o que é ainda – Realmente estava mais relaxada, mas mesmo assim mordia levemente os lábios.

–Hehe, é mesmo. – Ele abre a caixa e vê uma corrente fina de ouro, com um pingente em ouro branco ou prata, ele não conseguia diferenciar, em forma de cristal de neve, ele o coloca, observa o pingente tão delicado, e logo a ninja que estava ao seu lado vem a sua mente... ele sorri – Eu realmente adorei – Diz dando um abraço nela – Muito obrigado Hinata – ele desfaz o abraço e a olha, era impressão sua ou ela estava corada, não importava, ela estava tão bela assim.

Ela sorri, finalmente conseguiu entregar aquilo a ele, e ele ficou tão feliz, agradecia por não ter ficado tão corada ou ter desmaiado depois de ter sido abraçada, aquele colar tinha muito significado para ela, para falar a verdade, ela levava um idêntico consigo, mas ele não aparecia por ela mante-lo embaixo da camisa, ele nem reparou mas o nome dela vinha gravado no verso daquele pingente, e obviamente o dele vinha gravado no verso do pingente do colar dela.

Ele levanta, e pega a mão dela – Vem...

–Onde?? – Diz a garota em pé, sendo puxada por ele...

–Para minha casa...

Agora sim ele conseguiu deixar ela totalmente corada, ainda bem que ele olhava a frente e não pode perceber isso... – A ... a .. su... sua casa???

–Tem algo que eu quero lhe dar.

–Mas não é meu aniversário nem nada – já estavam em frente as escadas que levavam ao apartamento dele.

–Como se precisa-se de data, eu quero lhe dar, e isso é o suficiente...

–Naruto-kun... – A voz dela saí baixa, ele nem a escuta.

Ele põe a mão direita que estava livre no bolso e procura pela chave, sem perceber que não tinha largado a mão dela, encontra a chave e abre a porta, entra e espera ela entrar encosta a porta, passa pela sua sala, que por sinal estava bem desarrumada, isso arranca um risinho abafado dela, só quando chegam ao quarto que ele solta a mão da garota, que se senta na beira da cama enquanto ele procura algo dentro da cômoda

ele revira algumas gavetas e encontra e levanta a mão com um colar nela, esse colar levava uma pedra azul.

–Ano, Naruto, o que é esse colar??

–Esse colar e feito de uma pedra única no mundo, pertenceu ao primeiro Hokage.

–Err, Naruto-kun, só existia um colar deste não é?

–Aham, e eu ganhei ele da Vovó Tsunade numa aposta.

Ela aponta para o peito do garoto onde um colar com uma pedra azul se encontrava – Mas se existe só um...

–Ahh isso, eu quebrei ele uma vez, e a pedra se partiu direitinho no meio, aí eu fiz outro colar com ela – ele sorri e estende o colar para ela – Para você.

–Mas esse colar é muito caro...

–O presente que você me deu também é caro, mas mesmo assim eu aceitei

–Mas não é por isso que você tem que me dar um presente caro também

–Se você não aceitar o meu não aceito o seu... – Diz ele fingindo aquelas discussões de criança...

–Arigato Naruto-kun – Ela pega o colar da mão dele e o coloca, e fica um tempo admirando o presente que receberá de seu amado...

–Acho melhor eu ir embora...– Diz ela

–Ah, tudo bem...

Ele a acompanha até a frente e a vê indo, e sente uma sensação muito estranha no peito, um aperto, uma vontade de correr e não deixar ele ir, e já que ele sentia vontade daquilo, por que negar um pedido do seu coração?

–Matte Hinata – Diz ele correndo em direção a ela

Ela se vira, e um conveniente acidente acontece, ele acaba tropeçando e caindo sobre ela, com a mão esquerda sobre a dela que se encontrava no chão e com a direita no chão ao lado do rosto dela, ele se ergue um pouco, abre os olhos e encontra os olhos dela, e instintivamente seus olhos percorrem todo o rosto dela, seus olhos um tanto assustados, seu lábio inferior sendo mordido, e aquele leve rubor, sentiu a respiração quente dela, e a forma com que apertou a sua mão, não conseguia deixar de olha-la, aquilo era com certeza mais forte que ele, aquele perfume suave que emanava dela o embriagou e aos poucos foi se deixando levar, descendo seu rosto indo em direção a boca entre aberta dela, que o recebeu sem resistência, e não só se deixou ser beijada, como o beijou também, mas o ar acabou e a mágica do momento também, os dois se levantaram envergonhados.

–Gomen ne Naruto-kun – Ela se vira para ir, mas sua mão é segurada.

Ele a fita nos olhos, sorri de lado, e puxa a mão dela fazendo com que ela o abraça-se – Pelo menos por hoje, fica comigo...

Por hoje? Ela não precisava disso, se ficasse apenas um dia com ele, ia ser pior, ele era como uma droga, e ela sabe, que se prova-se por hoje, morreria no dia seguinte com uma crise de abstinência, sua voz saí falha e fragil – Por que?

–Por que... eu descobri que amo você...

Algumas lágrimas escapam, e ela o abraça mais forte – Então promete para mim que não vai ser só por hoje

–Eu não suportaria, se não fosse para sempre...

------------------------------------------------------------**Owar**i------------------------------------------------------------

**Bom, chegamos ao fim de mais um One shot ) que ficou mais longa do que eu previa, com um final que eu sei que não ficou tão bom, mas tá ai, é isso que eu consigo escrever**

**Espero que tenham gostado )**

**Perdon pelos erros de português, e hum**

**Reviews sempre são bem vindos, e hum sei la abaixo segue o agradecimento aos que recebi até agora na minha última one shot**

**SaberKagura: Vlw ;) Comentarios sempre animam )**

**Mari-Sakura-chan: Que bom que gostou , yeas aquela frase do ego é ótima xD **

**Joyce-chan: Vlww, é eu também não acredito muito que eles fiquem junto, mas fic é fic né hehe.**

**Vou tentar continuar escrevendo, e vou me esforçar para fazer fics melhores :)**

**Bom eu não sei agradecer muito bem as reviews, mas sim, é muito bom ver que alguém leu e gostou ao ponto de se dispor a deixar nem que seja um "Tava legal" para mim, vlw mesmo **

**Já ne, até a proxima **


End file.
